vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-05-23
|Previous Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-19 |Previous Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 19th, 2013 |Next Broadcast Date (YYYY-MM-DD) = 2013-05-28 |Next Broadcast Date (Month ##th, Year) = May 28th, 2013}} __TOC__ '"Don’t Slip on Those WAAAAAnana Peels!" Falls Count Anywhere Match' Matchup Winner Results Waluigi held his own against the leader of the bunch for some time, but his stamina couldn't compare as the match went on. In an act of desperation, Waluigi went to the outside to the infamous corner of death that DK has some bad history with. Unfortunately for the People's Hero, his plan backfired, with Donkey Kong putting Waluigi through the barricade! Waluigi couldn't recover, and DK notched another one in the win column. Other Plot Dan Hibiki takes a shot at a passing Gabe Newell and mentions how he heard that Adam Jensen and Gaben are working together. He's sure they're plotting against Dracula, but Gabe denies it, saying they're aiming for the top of the Co-Op division. Jensen shows up and interjects, explaining that he's not teaming with the man of hats, he doesn't even like him! He kindly tells Dan to shove off. Dan doesn't appreciate the tone and gives Jensen a stern warning about that kind of talk. '"True King of the 'Iron Fist'" Match' Matchup Winner Results A decent back and forth between Kazuya and Barret. Kazuya was successful in landing combos while Barret tried to overwhelm the recent debutee with his power. But the cold streak for Barret found itself in play, as Kazuya steals the victory after getting a three-count during a series of numerous rollups and counters. Other Plot Dracula is with Dan and Kefka, Dan has just delivered some news, likely about the potential threat of Gabe and Jensen. They discuss Vamphound now gaining a fourth member and who will be Vegeta's replacement. Dracula says they'll have to stop this new member from being useful. Despite the changes on the enemy front, Drac seems to think that everything's still well under control and according to plan. '"No More Nintendo Let's Plays" Tornado Tag Team Match' Matchup Winner Results It's the third meeting between the Grumps and Brothers, and the rubber match leads to some quick pairing up as Jon takes Mario and Arin goes with Luigi. Both teams have some rather unique moments of teamwork. JonTron helps up his buddy Egoraptor at one point, while Luigi makes use of Arin's body to break up a pinfall attempt on his brother. The ref winds up a victim during the course of the match, inadvertently getting elbowed by Luigi and tumbling outside of the ring, but he shakes it off quickly. After Jon is fooled by Mario's second Goomba Stomp of the night, the Mario Bros. take the match and now 1-Up the Grumps with a 2-1 advantage in their history. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is talking to himself in his room, trying to psyche himself up for what he believes to be "his moment" with Little Mac back, hoping to finally expose the five-month mystery of who hit Mac. He wishes Nappa were around, but Nappa seems to be looking for a Dragon Radar. After getting off-track, he refocuses and sets out for the ring. Phoenix is then shown in the ring, telling the crowd that he's going to expose who ran Mac down. With that, he calls the victim himself to join him. Mac makes his appearance, his first live appearance in the ring in months, and he's excited to finally be back. Phoenix asks Mac who the attacker was, but Mac can't seem to quite remember. Phoenix decides to ask some questions to jog his memory, but before he can begin, the lights go dark and music hits, it's Snake! Snake shows himself in the ring now. He tells Phoenix that the driver's identity can't be revealed yet to the public and that it would be best for him to reveal the truth to Mac in private. Wright asks if Snake actually does know who the driver is, and Snake reveals that he's always known! Nick feels he and the viewers should know as well. Snake seems sorrowful, but Wright's left him no choice but to stop the interview by force! '"Turnabout Turnabout" Brawl' Matchup Winner Results Phoenix Wright's desire to know what really happened must have lit a fire under the ace attorney, as he absolutely dominates Snake for several minutes, finally delivering a KO blow. But strangely enough, his questions for Mac remain unasked. 'Casual Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results The most unlikely of contenders turns out to be Red's toughest test. Falcon goes into the title fight with a one-track fight, exploiting a move that Red is powerless to stop: the classic Lou Thesz Press! Falcon constantly shows Red his move, and the challenger's reliance on it works beautifully. Red's attempts at staging a comeback always get shut down in the end. Despite his complete control of the champion, Falcon for some reason stops bothering with pinfall attempts. His thought process only leads to questions in the end as he gets Red on the outside in a corner and spears him through the barricade! The champ crumples on the mat as Falcon heads into and leaves the ring to reset the count out. But for some reason Falcon decides not to bring Red into the ring. He simply goes back into the ring and celebrates the ten-count! Red's unbeaten streak comes to an end, yet with the Casual Championship already wrapped up and left under the tree, why didn't Falcon go for the belt? Fans question just what thoughts and motives the racer has as Falcon celebrates, despite not claiming the title. Other Plot Phoenix Wright is with Geno, trying to get answers from anyone close to Snake on the driver's identity, but Geno doesn't seem to know. Geno lets Phoenix know that Snake is going to Mac's room and says that there might still be time for Phoenix to find out. He then heads off, not wanting to bother with the past as he's got a vampire, a clown, and Kefka to worry about. Phoenix mutters that Snake isn't the only person who knows how to hide. 'VGCW Championship Match' Matchup Winner Results One show removed from his rant about VGCW's fanbase, Charles Barkley has his first title defense in his third reign in a rematch of the tournament finals a couple shows ago. While the competitors are going back and forth and it seems like an even fight, Groose suddenly gains a decent upper hand, nailing the Groosinator on Barkley right in the center of the ring. A pinfall and three-count later, and Groose becomes the new VGCW Champion! Other Plot Solid Snake is with Mac, just as Geno said. Snake says he needs Mac to understand some context. He uncovers a Chaos Emerald before Mac's eyes, mentioning the power it contains with space and time. Mac wonders what this has to do with anything. Snake says they're going to see the truth. Mac asks where...but that's not the question. It's a matter of when. The power of the Chaos Emerald is unleashed, and Snake and Mac are now on a journey! Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Singles Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Brawl Category:Casual Championship Category:VGCW Championship